nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BoredMatt
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BoredMatt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:26, January 10, 2011 :Howdy Matt, be welcome! If I can be of any help... Cristian Latin 20:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi man! I seem to remember your name from the althist wiki, is that right? How did you hear about this site? Semyon 20:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome brother! Very glad to have you with us. If you wanna join a political party, the doors of CCPL are wide open for you! Pierius Magnus 20:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the advertisement on poor little AltHist. We don't get many visitors :/. Anyways, thank you for the offer, but I'm still checking out all the parties (though I am leaning towards CCPL, me being a crazy Calvinist). BoredMatt 21:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually love "poor little AltHist" and watch it every once in a while and read the crazy stories you guys come up with. Kinda cool, actually. It's that kind of creativity that makes you guys just perfect for wikination! :) Pierius Magnus 21:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : I never got Althistory wikia...I guess beacuse i'm to stupid . Welcome, I see you Ron Paul-esque...not my cup of tea but your deffently welcome! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Minarchism You're right, never heard of that . We're not so used to the minarchist movement in Europe, I guess. But I think it's interesting, especially on a wiki/in a country like this. Cristian Latin 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I too thought it was a spelling error... Boy do I feel awfully stupid right now... like the uneducated farmer I really are. Pierius Magnus 22:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :And to think that I'm the farmer ;D. Is there anything remotely resembling a minarchist/classical liberal party in Europe these days? BoredMatt 22:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::In Holland we have the VVD, which is just a little classical liberal. Certainly there are several conservative liberal parties in Europe (see GB), however I do not think that they really emphasize to limit government power to such a far point if I can call it like this. Mostly they are in favor of a bit more limited government though, which I think is good. Cristian Latin 22:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Well, on a related note, what's the most libertarian-ish party in Lovian politics? BoredMatt 22:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::The center-left social-democratic Walden claims to be Libertarian. They are very progressive - and partners of the Communists (they've been discussing a potential coalition lately). Cristian Latin 22:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::However the CCPL is the only Christian party around - and is economically not quite as rightist as one would be lead to expect. :) Pierius Magnus 22:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Lol, thing is I am uberright economically :/. either way, I think I'll go with the CCPL for the moment. BoredMatt 23:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed. Thing is we're the only rightist party around :P You're more then welcome Cristian Latin 09:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey There I just want to say "Hi" again, and give you a little more info on the people here (it took me months to understand the history of this wiki, so I think you could use this bit of info). The people you need to know around here are: *Note: Unless otherwise mentioned, everyone here is from Europe (Belgium, the Netherlands, and the UK). Keep in mind that almost everyone here is atheist, except Ygo A. Donia, Latin, Ilava, and maybe Villanova. *User:DimiTalen (Dimi), aka King Dimitri I of Lovia (not in a party). Creator of this site. Almost always around, especially when his exams are over (in February). Writes for TNCT, generally accepted as the #2 newspaper in the nation. *User:Regalorium, aka Yuri Medvedev (CPL.nm). De facto leader of CPL.nm. Smart guy, been around a long time. He's active around the same time as DimiTalen. *User:American Eagle, aka Arthur Jefferson (None/LAP). Less around than others, but nonetheless important. A non-inscrit member of the LAP. He's one of the historic "Big Three" of Lovia, along with Dimi and Medvedev. *User:Pierlot, aka Pierlot McCrooke (changes a lot; currently CPL.nm). Super-unstable, member of CPL.nm, recently banned. He's behind almost all crime and controversy in this nation. You may hear his name tossed around. *User:Ooswesthoesbes, aka Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL). Leader of the CCPL, a rather stable man, been around a long time. *User:Pierius Magnus, aka Ygo August Donia(CCPL). He used to be August Magnus Donia, but was killed, and then became Ygo. Member of the CCPL, and is possibly the most conservative stable member of the nation. A true bad-ass. *User:Bucurestean, aka Cristian Latin (CCPL). Formerly Alexandru Latin, but was assassinated following his role as a whistleblower in the Villanova exchange of votes controversy. He's been around a long time. *User:Crystalbeastdeck09, aka Marcus Villanova (Walden). From New York. Younger than others, less stable, but more fun-loving than others. He writes for Nova Times, which is the #3 newspaper of the nation. *User:Horton11, aka Justin Abrahams (Walden). From the East Coast. Not very stable at all, and to honest has a rather low quality of editing. Not a current member of congress, but is in the elections. Among the younger members, with inconsistent activity (come-again leave-again). *User:Armachedes, aka Edward Hannis (CCPL). From California. That's me. I was missing for a while last year, but I'm here to stay now. Formerly Walden, I changed to CCPL following a series of shameful events. Only atheist in the CCPL. I write for LQ, generally accepted as the #1 newspaper of the nation. There's a short summary of the nation, and I hoped it helped a little. There are other people out there, but they're rather inactive right now, taken that January is generally a busy time for people. Btw, if you think you recognize me, you do. I edited at one time on AltHist. I'm the dude who made Aralia and the subsequent war against Socialist Siberia on the 1983DD timeline. Anyhow, good luck and I hope you can gain citizenship and stick around in this great nation. You'll see for yourself the effects it has on your outlook on politics. It's an amazing application, and great ideas will quickly form. Write books, contribute to a newspaper (possibly your own), get into politics. Edward Hannis 00:48, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Dayum! Thanks for the rundown. I don't think I was around on 1983DD when you were editing, but I do remember reading about the war. Anyways, thanks again. BoredMatt 00:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No prob. By the way, getting those 50 edits in 4 days is pretty important. In the meantime, you should get a home. I'd recommend getting a place in Artista, Noble City, Sylvania. I don't live there myself, but it's a nice neighborhood, plus it's near the Capitol. Edward Hannis 02:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Or, you could live in the King Arthur Apartments. They are in Downtown, Noble City, right near the Capitol. Horton11 :::It's all right. I'm not offended at the fact that I'm not mentioned... not at all... *sniff* Semyon 18:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Edward: Do you have any special interest in Central Asia? (I ask because I used to live in Kyrgyzstan.) Semyon 20:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Whoa you lived in Kyrgyzstan? Wild, man, that's wild. BoredMatt 20:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm definitly unstable, i could never define myself but that's it Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Unstable people are the best. 'Nuf said. BoredMatt 21:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::@Semyon: Forgot. Sorry. :P. And you lived in Kyrgyrgrystan (I will not spell check that, thank you very much)? That's somewhat gnarly. Bet it doesn't get as many chicks as saying you're from Paris. . ::@Marcus: I tried to stay reasonable and "fair and balanced" (:P). You have tendencies of making unreasonable decisions; the controversy, the hospital-creation rampage, encouraging Horton to continue his Ramsley rampage with your own family, etc. I have no problem with you, but that's not to say I don't have anything against you. ::@BoredMatt: Agreed. Edward Hannis 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I like this site =D! Anyways, Ed, I had just gotten a house a Clave Rock right before you posted your avice on housing :/. I'm pretty happy with it, though. BoredMatt 00:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, just 17 more edits, waiting till the day of tomorrow, and then you'll be citizen of this nation Cristian Latin 14:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: And then you'll be able to help your conservative buddies into congress, and propose a bill or two yourself. Pierius Magnus 15:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: It's gonna happen :D BoredMatt 21:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Brigade If you want, you may join the Brigade. We have no armed forces and our police is weak and not properly armed. Perhaps you would like to have your character join our only (unofficial) armed forces? You could become an officer and help protect Donia Castle if you like. Also the Federal Police would be an option, for a career. :) Pierius Magnus 20:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I have to respectfully decline. Check my persons' talk page for my little rant. BoredMatt 20:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll reply there, then. Pierius Magnus 20:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Clave Rock! Welcome to beautiful Clave Rock! Martha Van Ghent 21:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I take it you are the governor of Sylvania? BoredMatt 22:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::She is indeed :) 06:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Citizen Dimitri, how about you make this fellow a citizen too? He meets all the requirements and he seems like a great addition to the nation! :P Pierius Magnus 10:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) 10:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC)}} Well, here it is: Name: Matthew (Matt) Anderson Biological Sex: Male Residence: 2 McCrooke Avenue, Clave Rock, Sylvania. Is that it? BoredMatt 13:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's it indeed :)) Martha Van Ghent 13:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Dimitri? --Semyon 20:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Vote Many thanks for your vote! It's really appreciated! I hope we can look towards a bright future for our CCPL! Cristian Latin 17:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as you're an environmentalist... Would you be interested in joining Walden. We could really use your expertise and knowledge. HORTON11 20:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Considering the more conservative nature of CCPL and our stance on gun laws, we, too, would be interested in you joining, sir. - Magnus :::@Magnus- maybe when the new congress begins, you could make an amendment to the Firearms act allowing some gun ownership. HORTON11 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It is allowed. For licensed hunters and policemen, that is. That is the main reason the Brigade still remains active in defending our country's freedom and guarding it's safety. -''Magnus'' 21:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I meant allowing gun ownership for self-defense purposes. HORTON11 21:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I'm not sure the self-defense thing is going to go over well with Dimi & co. They believe violence is (or should be) a state monopoly. As to which party I'm joining, I'm staying independent for the moment. Both parties have several admirable qualities, just as they both have policies that I disagree with. I'll probably be voting with Walden on social issues and the CCPL on economic issues. BoredMatt 21:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Haha also Horton I'm kind of an evil, twisted version of an enviromentalist ;D. I support massive tax breaks for corporations and rich people who buy large tracts of land and only develop a certain percentage of it. It costs nothing in upkeep, and you have national parks. The Idaho state legislature recently passed a bill to that effect (some time last year, I believe). Basically, if you buy undeveloped land and only use 10% or less of it for agricultural, industrial, or residential purposes, you get big-ass tax breaks (pretty much no property taxes, and, depending on how much you've bought and how much you are using, up to 40% of your income tax is eliminated (ie just about all of your state taxes) ). Montana and Arkansas are looking into doing it as well. BoredMatt 22:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, my family is rich and owns lots of land. HORTON11 22:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Indeed you do. The Ramsleys are a great example of what I mean (though the land would have to be truly undeveloped, not big lawns and landscaped gardens, etc.). BoredMatt 22:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Most of our land is untouched forests and open lands. It is not like a farm but more like a park. HORTON11 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Cool yea that's what I meant. BoredMatt 22:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::But I don't think the government here gives tax breaks for this. HORTON11 22:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I know, but that doesn't preclude my right to want them to. BoredMatt 23:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, you could propose this to congress and see if it can pass. HORTON11 23:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::If they won't pass simple gun rights, then this probably isn't going to pass, let alone be seriously considered. BoredMatt 14:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I might not support it, but you can still try. I'm sure there are others who would support it. HORTON11 15:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Anderson Arms If you have problems with Anderson Arms, you could move them to Carrington Island. THe Royal army could use AAI for suplying it. HORTON11 21:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Galahad v. The Brigade Trial Hello, sir. In the ongoing trial against us, the members of the Brigade have all been put on trial. This includes twenty-three members in total of whom sveral people are well-known users: me, Cristian Latin and Friedrich Steiner (Zackatron). Given the fact it is such a large case (the biggest in Lovian history) and you yourself are an expert of gun-usage and gun laws (and an opponent of the Fire Arms law) we would be very glad to have you as one of our lawyers in the case. We have a fighting chance if we have a proper defense and we require several lawyers for that. Could you use your rhetorical skills in our defense? Kind regards, Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 12:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Have you received this message and considered it, dear comrade? We do not have much time left. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 11:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Well alot has happned since you left xD and for starters the Progressive Conservative party no longer exists :P yet we have many great parties List of political parties in Lovia should tell you which one you want :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link! On another note, what happened with Donia's attempted coup last month? I can't find a page for it, and all I know about it has been gleaned from various talk pages. Is there an actual page for it? If not, could you summarize what happened? Also (sorry for all the questions lol) where is our good King Dmitri? Matt (talk) 23:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Haa, no its fine ask away. Well, for the most part we should write an article about that. Our fault, he tried to overthrow the mostly (edit) inactive King Dimi. King Dimi always pops in from time to time, just not editing. Also Yuri does that as well. A minor skirmish between Donia and Charles Bennett broke out, but nothing much came of it. King Dimi is inactive, but pops in. He plays a very cerimonial role now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha, thanks! Matt (talk) 23:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Meritocracy! Your talk page popped into the recent edits, so I decided to check out your profile and found that your meritocratic! I was surprised to find someone else who was meritocratic. You appear to be progressive however... Still, check out CDP. My party really isn't too large, but we still have an influence. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Ha! No, I'm not progressive in the least, actually. I'm more of a moderate libertarian-leaning conservative nationalist who supports decentralization and pragmatic capitalism. I do indeed support meritocracy, at least in terms of having the most intelligent and qualified people run the country, as opposed to letting politicians just choose their buddies and backers for Cabinet positions and such. I looked at your party and we agree on many things aside from social policy. I'm more hands-off in that regard. I've actually chosen to join the CNP right now, but that may change. Anyways, thank you for reaching out to me and introducing yourself. I'll be sure to talk with you in the future regarding our common interests in politics. --Matt (talk) 00:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I think that everyone agrees with meritocracy to at least some extent. You wouldn't want to go beneath the surgeon's knife, for instance, if you weren't sure that they'd passed a long series of tests designed to exclude all but the most talented. Otoh, if by meritocracy you mean that you advocate some kind of IQ or academic qualification for public officials I'm pretty sure I'd be opposed. --Semyon 15:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I do support having the most qualified people run the country. Why wouldn't you? Popularity is no great measure of a man's ability to hold public office; indeed, there may be an inverse correlation between the factors. Why should we allow idiots and dullards reign over the affairs of state simply because they are charismatic idiots and dullards? In terms of Lovian politics, I don't advocate throwing out democracy or anything, as that's the fundamental basis of Wikigovernment, but I do support disallowing Prime Ministers from choosing political hacks to run various ministries and departments. At the very least, we should have people who are involved in relevant fields be chosen to run different departments. In short, no more self-styled nuclear physicists running Welfare, and no more former bookstore operators running Finance. Matt Anderson (talk) 16:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) In theory I agree with you - but I think that trying to introduce that sort of regulation is likely to create a lot more problems. --Semyon 16:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) True. Still, though, it is something to think about. I'd love if there was a halfway-decent way to implement such as system, but I can't see us doing that anytime soon. Matt Anderson (talk) 17:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :You are very welcome in the Highlands, and your help most appreciated. As head and patriarch of the Donia Clan, heir to Castle Donia and leader of the Brigade, the area more or less belongs to me. Keep this in mind. I am looking forward to working together with you in advancing the area, safeguarding it's nature and culture and protecting it from the horrors of modernity and corporate greed. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Highlander culture in Oceana Hey Matt, I'm gonna do the census figures for Oceana now and I'll add 100 British Protestants for you in the Emerald district. We'll work it out later :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Elections Are you still around dude? soon elections in Sylvania will be occurring for the State Council, just wondering if you have a house in Sylvania and if so, where is it? Also do you want to stand for election in some Districts? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) State Elections Hello fellow CNP member! The State Elections are coming soon and we'll be competing in both the election of Governors and in the election of State Councils. You can personally help the CNP campaign! whether that's by competing for a Governor position, supporting other CNP candidates or by (by far the most important support!) voting for your fellow members when the elections come! We're going to try and compete with real users in States in which they have an interest and ensure that everyone has a proper campaign and policy group to offer to Lovians additionally we should make sure that people understand that CNP candidates in general will bring democracy closer to the people, support essential services and revitalise state institutions and bring colour and energy back into the state cultures and as well as that we will continue to support the rights and freedoms of the Lovian people. So what will campaigning entail? well here's a mini-timeline: *'September' - Deciding who is a candidate where, not much otherwise *'October' - General campaigning, interaction with voters, ensuring that people know who is competing where, what platform they are competing on and why they are the right choice for the state *'November' - Get out the vote campaigning, making sure that people who would vote CNP in the respective States we are competing in are voting Feel free to come to this page if you're interested. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:38, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Elections There are elections occurring very soon, if you feel you are going to be active enough do please stand for the party. If not then why not simply vote for the CNP and support our party. Also if there is anything you'd like the party to focus on in the upcoming elections do tell. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, are you still around? :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:22, April 2, 2015 (UTC)